


Bawnbawn becoms an emo

by exoticsisterlocation (Within_the_Circus_Tent)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Ballora kicks people, Bon-Bon becumes emo, Bon-Bon uses both male and female pronouns, Circus Baby cries :(, Eggs dosont understand legless pepol, Gen, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Within_the_Circus_Tent/pseuds/exoticsisterlocation
Summary: Futcime Fredboi is stupid so BiniBoan becames emo 2 xpress felons butthan other stuff hapens





	Bawnbawn becoms an emo

-xxx- bawnbawn becoms an emo -xxx-

 

oen 1aday bonawnbawn was tryin to slep when Funtim Freda was like, "BAWN BAWN WAKE UP ATS THE BIRTHDA BOI"

  
bawnbawn was tired to so bawBawn say" nope"

Fimtinum Freddum said, "wow rood" and threw bawnbawn at the birthdayboi

"oh boi a bunny" said Egg Benefit

Bawnbawn got relly said becuase she was betrayedd b h er best friend Fed so she decised to run away and necar come back

"im gonna go live far awy" said Bawnbawn saldy b4 running away

"wtf she doesn't hav leggos" said Eggo confuzzelified "how run"

but funTiME Ferdy didon't care bcuz he was an idiot so than he killed Geggs Benefect

 

xxx

 

meanwhile Fuctime Faxy was doin somthin with Ballor wan Bunbawn ran in crying

"o" said Vallora "wait is problem bunbawn wy are you cryin"

"Fuatime Fre dy betrained me" Bawnbawn cried ssadly in a ver y sad sounding way that was so sad it mad Ballorew sad two

"o" said "baloora"

"so im gonna ran awaaayyyyyyy" Bunwanbon cried a lot

"o" sayded Bellora

"w8" say Fuxy "dont go"

"its too late" say Bonbawn b3 goin 2 Circuss Gallery

"w8 no" say Famy b4 running after Bawnbawn

Belairea didnont see tham leav so sh e

 

xxx

 

"cizub Babu im gonna lev 4ever" said Bawnbawn too Carcass Baby

"ohno but hy" askxed Baby Cirau

"bcuz Futim Fredds b3trained my" cried Bawbanw

"ur just bein over dramatic lol" said Innards comin outta nowear

"who" said Basbawn

"im Eggnard" sad Endard "im lik a pile of wires that nevar got finessed so im gonna stell ur guys' body partsto m8ke me hole agen"

"tats cool" said Fyxy runnin in

"o no Fuaxy get on ur stage ur gonna die soon" said Crepcuss Babs

"nope idc" sad Foksy "i wanna help Bawnbawn"

"im nit Bunbon anymore" say Bawnonbon "im chanjin my nam bcuz im sad so im changin it to Deprezing Sorrawnessbon"

"lol thats so dum" said Innar

"dont b rude we ned their body parts" Byby wispered than said to Bawnon "Bonbawn there r bettar ways too expres urself than changin you nname to somthing els"

"o relly lik wat" axed Bawnbon wile chanin his namtag two Deirpesed Sarrowbon"

"um" said Baeby she diont accshully no she jus thot that BonBawn's noo name was stupid

"i no you shold listen to music two expres ur emoshuns" sad Funatam Faxxxxy

"but y" sad Bawnban "tats dum"

"u no wat ur dum" sad Fexy angerly

"gis stap fitten" said Corpses Baybee "fitten is bad"

"ayyy" said grEggs Benefactor "u better git on ur stag or else imma get u"

"ono" sad all the animations "dont do it"

 

"imma do it" sad Eggy Bendos

"pls" sad the animaltronics

"imma dooo iiiit" say Eggso Beggso

"fu" said Fixy b4 runnin out of Carcass Gallora

"2 l8" laffed Eggman Benjamin befo r pressin teh zap button

"ha ha tat dosn't hurt" laff Faxy n Eggnard so Eggegg Benny went thar and bunched them both in teh fase

"ow"

"i fond u" sad Ballera leeting in gr8sefully "Funtim Farddy sad ud all b n heer"

Bawnbon starded Cryin

"wy are u cryain" axed Bullora

"Funatam Bready betraded me" cread Bunbawn

"O' say Belllbeora

"wow tat sux" said Eggi Bendictator "

"w8 who sad tat" said Belloara angerlyingley

"m" said Beggs Ennedict

"die" sy Balora b4 kickin Eggs Burnidct in teh fase cauzzin Eggo 2 fall an hurt his leggo

"ow me legs" sad Enn Beneard b4 dyin frum teh payn

"cool beans" say Innards

"ok well imma listn 2 emo musik i guss" psyed Bunbawn b4 stellin Ennerds hedfones and changin the music too My Commercial Roman bcuz tat was the onlee band she new

suddanly Wily Aftin ran in "HEY GIS GUESS WAT UR ALL GETIN PROMOATED"

"wow relly" axed Byaby

"nah" sad Weaw Aftaw "i jus cam 2 tell u tat Funtim Freaddy is ded"

"o" said Belabora

"slaptastic" sad Ennnnard

But bawnBawn didont heer bcuz he turnned upu the MRC moosic to loud

"perfect" sayd Bircus Saby "but hoo kill him"

"teh popolice say tat evidense shows sumon someoned an evol denim from teh bowls of thhe underrealm 2 devour hes soul" x-playnd Willie Aft

"but Fun Fredy has no soul" say Ballura

"well idk our polise here r dum" said Aftie William

"Eggbob Benepants prolly did et" sad Feaxy

"maybe wen ded FTFeddy dead" aksed Bby Circuits

"likc ten secends ago" sad Will i am aftont

"ur rite so in tat matter of tim Eggleg coldve kill Fredyfun" yell FAOAXY

"w8 no im innosint" cry Egg Bending

"wats goin on" axed Bunbawn wh ho had ben slowlee turnin emo thes intire thyme so nao Bawnbon was wearin all black n also an emo harecut evan tho she wuz an animatron

"fred is ded" said Wiliam aRotten

Buawnbawn started 2 cry a lot

"how r u cryin u dont hav legs" axed lEggs bEnedicta

"power of love" say Ballola

"ew" sad Ennar but Eggsy Benodactl jus laffed n press the zappy button

"ow"

"wow Eggwaffle BeneEgg" said Wilyam Aftonian "tats jus crool tahts lick aminal aboose or somthin"

"ur teh one who mad thies button" Beggs Enedict sad

"tahts not troo my dotter cre8ed it" sad Wiliafton "she got board 1 day an told me hey dad look i did thing an i was like relly cool and seh was like ye wanna see an I sad ha no but than she shock the animononics but teh voltag was too hi so it burnn Yenndos skin off oops ha ha yeah"

"ok" said Benfacting Eggs

"we dont care" say Foaxy

tahn suddanly Fantume Frrrddy walked in "GUESS WHOS BACK"

"who" axed Belora bcuz she coldnt see

"ME" laff Ffredtime Funny

"w8 wat but how" axed Baebae Circut

"lol wile u guys wer bein stupid i brot him back 2 life by zappin his corpse a cople tims" Eggnards said comin outta nowear

"wow enny u r a reeeel jerk" sad Bittybob

"w8 En nerd no we wer suppose 2 let tham all dye so we cold use there body parts" sad Celsius Baybu

"o darn it" sad Ennennd angeringly

so than FunFredytime threw Bawnbon in2 a wall

"y u do dis" axed Faxy

"bcuz BIRTHDAY BOI" sad Famtim Fredderp

Bawnahnbon starded to cry agen

"y u always cryn" asked Belbalbora

"my headfoenes breaked wen i cracked intwo teh whale" cried Bawnbron

"hey those wer MINE" yell Enggnard angeringnly

Willum Aftalk gingerbreadingly pick up the broked hedphons an said "nah they aren borked ur jus stupid"

"bBonbawn y did u rin away" asked Frumtim Freddye

"bcuz u betrayd me" cred BuntimBawn

"Bbonabawn stap bein a brat n go bac too bein a handpoopet" Willies Atfon sad anoidly

"but im an emo nao" sad Bawnbon flauntin his emo harecut

so tahn Funatema Feddexy threw Bawnbin at Eggoleggo Benedeggo an bonbawn screa cauzin Eggleg Beggegg too die a lot

Nao there wuz lotsa blood on Bawhnbawhns hands

"ono" sad Bawnbon cryin sadly full of reget "look wat u mad me do Fautime Fredfred u mad me kill a men u monster"

"oops" sad Fredfuntim Fredds

"well gr8 job ye kill teh birthday boy u dummy" sad Foxie

"Bawnbon u dont hav 2 be an emo bczu u killd somon" sad Fontime Fredzy

"but u dont anderstand FTF thes is who i am nao" sad Bawnbon dezpresingasdfajs;ejk

"oh ok" Funatwe Fready sad

"welp facktime Freadzo s alive so imma leav" sad Wearenumberilliam Aftone but than Beellora kick him in the face and crushed his hed

"GR8 JOB M8" sad HandymannyUnit from outta nowear

"allswell endswell i guess" sad Eggs Bacondict but than Bunbawn started cryen agen a lot

"wats the problem" ased Bullora

Carcass Barby got relly angery

"Fu time Freeman betrayend me" cri Bawnboawn

"SORRY" screem FTBreddy

BoawnBown smileded "its ok i forjiv youu"

"psychedelic" sad Innards

"noice can we leav now" axed Foxfox

"nope" grinned Cripycus Basby

"y" aksed Baljora

"bcuz" sad Basby Creepcuz an than seh n eIennards got out knifes an starded two stab pepol like Eggmeg Benefoot an Ballor an every1 els 2

Bawnabawn begun cryin lotsa teears agen "y r u killin us we thot ur r frend"

"i ned ur body parts 2 becam hole agai" saydundid Ennierd

"i hate you all" saydiddun Circrush Baybay

buttan Fruntide Fderdy threw Binbawnbon at Innerds an Ennardsi exploded

"on o" frowned Caby Bircus as peaces of Ennar fell from the skye

than Faxy ate Curcis Babeys knifes

Circlown Badby started too cry a whol bunch evan moar than Bonawbona crieded an the room started to flood up with flood tear water

"y cry" asked Bollaroa

"i thot u wer my frends" sob Csirkus Baitby

"but u tried to kill us" angeringnnly sad Fuxy and Eggnog Benniebob

"its ok we forgiv u" sad Bawnbon smilin agen

"TRASHY" screached Enmarred comin back to life

"ono how did u do tat" asked Carmens Bayby

"i got relly mad" sad Enard mad "now im gonna git revange" so he pressed ALL TEH ZAPPY BUTTONS

"nooooooo" screammed the Animetronics and Innards laffed axcept he wuz also dum so he shocked himself 2

"guys naows r chanse" sad Faxy

while Emnards was destracted they picked hem up an threw him down the garbage chute

Innards laffed evilly

Then all the anamatrinocs were happiestday

"i did it i saved everyon all by meself" cheer Bawnboawhn

Funatime Fredfry laffed "no u didnt"

bawhnBawhn started cryin

"wellsall end allswell" sad Eggu Benudict

"yee" sad Ballore so they all lived hapy evar aftor 4 a little bit than Ballora kicked Egg Bemayo and sh e

 

xxx end xxx

**Author's Note:**

> thnx 2 mai sister 4 helpin me w tags an leting me post on her acont luv u


End file.
